1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile telephone usually comprises a first body and a second body rotatably secured to the first body. A keyboard is secured on the first body. An LCD display is secured on the second body. In use, the LCD display can only rotate relative to the first body about an axis.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.